Pluviøterra
Pluviøterra has appeared 15 times, making its debut in the first edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it hasn't participated every edition in the YMF withdrawing from the 16th edition onwards. PTA also didn't take part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival and been also involved just rarely in Special YMF editions. The official broadcaster is PMC, which is short for Pluviar Media Corporation. Pluviøterra has won the contest once times. In the 13h with "Change". The worst result for PTA was the 26th place in the 7th edition with the song "Get Over It". Pluviøterra is located on the northern continent. It has 0 direct neighbours and 1 indirect. To the indirect counts Yejari. PTA has a total of 0 islands. Furthermore it's a small country. Pluviøterra has a total number of 320.100 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Pluviar. And their capital is called Piscessa. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Pluviøterra is their national language English with thriteen appearences, followed by Swedish with 2. PTA's best result has also been performed in English language, while their worst was sang in English as well. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Pluviøterra sent 10 women, only 4 men and just 3 groups. So PTA sent 58% woman, 24% men and 18% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Pluviøterra took part in every edition of the YMF until edition 15 so that they withdrew from edition 16 onwards. Meaning that PTA appeared 15 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 13th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Pluviøterra took part in every edition of the JYMF until edition 16 so that they withdrew from edition 17 onwards. Meaning that PTA appeared 16 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 4th and 13th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Pluviøterra just took part rarely in the editions of the Special YMF. Meaning that PTA appeared 4 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 9th place in the 1st edition of Christmas YMF. National Finals Pluviøterra's national selection was introduced for the thirteenth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Aquilana Calling. It was used as selection method for edition 13. From every National Final was chosen a participant to represet the country in the contest. Hostings Host pta3.png Host pta2.png Host pta1.png Host pta4.png Cole dylan.png Pluviøterra hosted a total of five times. Three times after they won a contest and twice after getting determined to host the very first editions of the junior and christmas contest. So twice the Yagredin Music Festival, the Junior Yagredin Music Festival and once the Christmas edition. Some contests were hosted multiple times by one host, six in total. People that hosted multiple times are Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph. From those six hosts did take part one in a YMF event at least once.